12 Rounds
by giftiebee
Summary: It was a chance encounter. She was in college. He was filming his new movie. John/OC
1. Run Me Over

**Hey All! I was trying to hold off on writing/posting this. I was actually working on other fics when my muse decided it absolutely had to start on this one. I really am attending college less than an hour away from where John is filming right now. In a perfect world, this story (inspired by what is so far two weeks of nightly dream sequences) would actually happen. Well...maybe not the way these two meet in this chapter, HAHA!**

**_Chaz_: I got a whole page written on one of your two fics today. Hopefully I can keep the progress up!**

**_Dom_: I heart you--don't fret over the craziness of everything. You're amazing! And, I dedicate a part of this to you now that you have once again 'gone back to your roots', LMFAO! I swear I am going to work on your oneshot after I finish one of Charlie's!!**

**_Bec_: I love you to death and think I may have another Cody fic in my pretty little head for you.**

**_Gabs_: Your man looked very nice the other night. Congrats on scoring a nice one. ;) Our fic is also in the works--probably after I finish Dom's.**

**_Dani_: I haven't talked to you in forever, haha. How are you?**

**This story isn't going to be the typical John/OC fic so I hope you all like it. Review pah-wease!**

It was supposed to be a normal trip to New Orleans with my girlfriends. We do it all the time on the weekends since we're at college only an hour away. Elizabeth lives there so we stay at her house—conveniently about a fifteen minute drive from the downtown club scene. We usually go once a month and go shopping at the local boutiques during the day and hit downtown at night. We've had the same routine for almost a year now; little did I know it was about to change.

Saturday morning we woke up and drove over to Café du Monde for brunch. We knew a couple of the waitresses and found out our favorite boutique was having a sale to celebrate the end of 'winter'—something that happens in mid to late February here in Louisiana. When we went to turn on the street, however, we found the road closed. Luckily we knew our way around the roads here and began walking around the back way. None of us could figure out why everything was so deserted—roads were blocked all the time for street carnivals and whatnot. Our shock intensified when we got to the shop and realized everything was closed. I stepped back out from the front only to get barreled over into the nearby street lamp.

I couldn't breathe. The moron who knocked me head-first into the metal pole and onto my back fell on top of me. Everything hurt like never before. I was bleeding from my forehead—don't turn your head into what you're falling towards. I guess I tried to reach out to catch myself because my arms were pinned between our bodies. He quickly pushed himself off of me and if I wasn't dizzy before, I certainly was now. John Cena was on top of me…why in the hell was he running? Before I knew it he was grabbing the towel from one of the guys who ran over to us and pressing it to my head. Everyone was talking to me and asking if I was okay, but I really couldn't think at that moment. My head hurt like hell, I'm pretty sure the pain in my back was from a cut, and John Cena was leaning over me.

It didn't take long for the director to start yelling at all of us. It turns out the street was closed because they were filming John's new movie, and we were not supposed to be back there. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I just started crying. I'm pretty sure it freaked the film crew out (most of whom were men) because the director stopped yelling and I suddenly found myself being cradled in John's arms.

There was a minor commotion as a crew medic approached our area. John picked me up, and we (along with the girls) got on a golf cart—apparently to go to a trailer. I wasn't allowed to walk so I was once again carried inside where the medic cleaned me up. I didn't need stitches for my head, but I had to use butterfly band-aids for a while to help close the wound. I was right about the pain in my back. My shirt must have gotten caught on something because the back of it was ripped and I had a huge scratch across my back that was already swelling. He gave me some aspirin to help with the major headache that was forming and went to talk to the director. The girls kept asking how I felt for a good while until John said he wanted to talk to me. They knew I watched wrestling, and all of them knew he was the main wrestler I had a crush on and couldn't get out of there fast enough.

We introduced ourselves, and I began profusely apologizing for not realizing it was a set and getting in the way. Surprisingly he laughed and apologized for running me over. We talked for probably a half hour before the director came in. He also apologized for yelling, and he even invited us to stay on set for the day. I accepted and thanked him—then went to tell the gang.

We had a blast that day being on set. The girls wanted to leave for dinner, and I reluctantly agreed before John asked me to stay and go with him instead. I was dumbfounded, and the girls insisted I go with him and that I could just meet them back at the house.

He took me to a hole-in-the-wall seafood place, and it was amazing. We talked and laughed the whole time. I spent most of the night praying I wouldn't wake up from the great dream I must have been having. When he took me back to the house, John asked for my number claiming he wanted to check in on how I was doing and maybe hang out sometime. I didn't believe him, but I gave it to him anyways.

* * *

That day changed everything. John really did call me, and he visited me at college the following weekend 'to check on my healing'. We talked every night for a couple of weeks before he invited me to spend the weekend with him. That's when things really got interesting…

* * *


	2. Weekend at John's

**Hey Everyone!**

**I really fell in love with this chapter. Seriously, this is my favorite out of any of my fics in a while. The last time I was this happy with a chapter was in Can't Fight the Moonlight.**

**Let's see...next up on my update list in front of me is "Rock this Country" followed by "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" then "Can't Fight the Moonlight." For those of you who read Beauty and the Freak: after those three are updated, I will be working on the sequel to that one!! Plus, three new fics. Then my update cycle will begin again. I may save "The Call" just so that it doesn't end so soon. I'm a bit sad to see that one leaving.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I've never really had a favorite review before, but I am completely FLOORED that _Takersgurl_ read this. Seriously, that was one of the most exciting things ever since I nearly die of excitement when she updates.**

**I hope all of you like this one!**

"Chelsea, it's no big deal. I don't understand why you're making it a big deal." John dropped down on his couch and rubbed his face. Somehow, in a matter of two weeks, he had come to care about her. At first he was just worried for accidentally mauling her over, but it soon turned into a friendship. "John, what is this? Do you invite all your fans over to your house for the weekend?" She rolled her eyes upon hearing him laugh at her through the phone. "You're not really a fan anymore, Chels. You've kind of turned into a really good friend who answers the phone at random hours of the night. I like talking to you, and we had fun both times we hung out. I want to hang out again." He could tell Chelsea was thinking about it. "Stop picking at your nails." Chelsea grumbled from her end of the cell phone. "It's creepy how well you know me after two weeks. It really is. Fine…I'll come." He chuckled and responded before hanging up. "You know me pretty well, too. That's why I feel comfortable inviting you to my house. I know you're not going to go all psycho fan on me." He hung up to the sound of her laughter. "Bye, John."

* * *

Friday afternoon came quickly, and Chelsea found herself on I-10 headed to see a famous wrestler-turned friend. She spent the hour's drive talking herself out of going through with it. _What am I doing? He's John Cena for crying out loud! How did I let this happen? There's no way he actually considers ME a friend…_ She made the last turn onto his street and went to the end of it. It wasn't anything like she had expected.

Chelsea pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, opened the door, and stuck one leg out before turning back to get her purse. _Here goes nothing._ She turned back to get out of the car only to be met by John's face inches from hers. "Oh—Chelsea! I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Chelsea was now laying across the seat and part of the console, holding her head after jumping in fright and hitting her head on the door. "I'm fine. I'm fine—it's cool." Chelsea took John's hand as he helped her out of the car and pulled her into a hug, all the while laughing. "I'm not really sure how you find this funny, Chels." She pushed herself away from him and walked around to get her bag. "I'm the clumsiest person alive. If you saw all of the bruises…hell, you'd probably think I was being abused. I run into _everything_." He shook his head and laughed himself. "You go. I'll get this."

John followed Chelsea inside then led her to her bedroom. Chelsea stood leaning in the doorway as he put her stuff down. "What?" Chelsea shook her head and turned on her heel, wandering throughout the house. "Chelsea?" She slowly made a circle around the living room and moved to the kitchen, where she repeated the process. Brushing by him and smiling, she made her way back towards her bedroom. Instead, she turned left down the hallway towards two other rooms. The first one she stopped in was his office. She placed one hand on either side of the frame and leaned in to look around before pushing herself back into the hallway and making her way towards the last room. John rushed to the doorway in an attempt to block her path. "You don't need to see this room. It's just my room—looks a lot like yours." Chelsea's curiosity got the best of her at that point. She pouted her lips and batted her eyes in a vain attempt at getting past him. When he held his hand in front of her face, she decided on a different tactic. Chelsea reached up and tickled his ribs, distracting him long enough to slip past him. "Chelsea!" She giggled as she made a mad dash for his bathroom. "No. Stop. John!" He raced after her and picked her up from behind, carrying her away from the door. "It's messy in there. I pretty much just threw shit in there. I don't need you thinking I'm a pig." She squirmed in his arms the entire way to the living room, up until he deposited her on the couch. "Well one room has to be messy. You're a dude—this house is too clean for a bachelor." He laughed from the kitchen and returned with two sodas. "Thank you." John nodded his head before taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

John and Chelsea goofed off for much of the afternoon. They spent a few hours talking—getting to know more about each other. Chelsea spotted his Wii game system and challenged him in _Smackdown vs. Raw_. John laughed at her, claiming he didn't want her to pout when she lost. "John, I'm going to kick your butt—as a woman." She was allowed to create her own character only if John got to pick out what she wore. "Could you make me look any skankier? Seriously, John, can I at least wear pants instead of underwear?" John quickly moved his hands as Chelsea made a grab for the controller. "Chelsea, this was the deal. You get to be you but only if I get to make you look however I want." He smiled as she sighed and crossed her arms. "You should be flattered I want to see you in such minimal clothing." She playfully pushed him, only to succeed in pushing herself backwards. "Yeah, right—somehow I highly doubt that. It doesn't matter; you're going down anyway." John saved her player and set up a match.

Much to John's surprise, Chelsea won the match. After he insisted it was pure luck and challenged her to best two out of three, however, she won those as well. "There's no way you beat me. You're a girl." Chelsea laughed and stuck her tongue out at him as she danced around the room. "It's a game, John. I just have to be good with my hands." She instantly realized what she had just said and stopped her movements. "I mean—" John lunged for Chelsea and pinned her on the couch. "Let's see just how good your hands are now. Get out of this one, Missy." Chelsea struggled under him and screamed when John started tickling her. "No, John! Stop—I can't breathe!" He stood up while she tried to catch her breath on the couch. "Ooo, now I know someone's ticklish spot. Good thing your sides are easy access." Chelsea jumped off the couch and ran after John, only missing him by a few feet before he slammed the door in her face. "Go do whatever for dinner. I'm taking a quick shower." She thought he meant for her to figure out what she wanted to cook so she headed for the kitchen.

John emerged from the shower and put on jeans and a t-shirt. He could hear Chelsea digging around in his kitchen and went to investigate. "What are you doing?" Chelsea was on her hands and knees looking through the cabinets. "John, you don't have anything but peanut butter and bread here. You don't even have jelly to make a complete sandwich!" He looked at her as though she was crazy as he pulled her from the floor. "I know that. That would be why I told you to get ready to go out." He laughed as she realized what he had meant earlier and ran to change her shirt and grab her purse.

They went to the same seafood place as the first time they met. "John, do you eat here every night?" John took a sip of his beer and shook his head. "No, I only come here about once a week. I have a few restaurants I go to." Chelsea quirked her eyebrows in thought and continued eating her dinner. John opened the passenger door for her and got in the driver's seat. "John, stop at the market on the way home, please." He nodded thinking she needed personal items but became confused when she reached for a cart when they walked in. "Chelsea, what are you doing?" She pushed the cart to one side of the store and shrugged. "Obviously, we're getting groceries for you. I don't want to hear anything from you, Mister. You can't eat out every night—you do that enough on the road." John grabbed the cart to prevent her from moving. "Chelsea, I really don't have the energy to cook after a day of filming. It's just easier for me to go get something." Chelsea let go of the cart, forcing John to push it after her. "Duh, John. I'm going to cook everything for you this weekend, and you can just heat it up during the week. I think you can handle a microwave or the oven. Besides, there's no reason to waste all that money on gas and food. I don't want to hear it. I'm doing this for you, and there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise." Chelsea was intensely shocked when John picked her up into a bear hug in the middle of the market. "You are the best friend I've ever had." Chelsea laughed and shook her head. "I'm just cooking for you, John. It's no big deal." She gave up arguing with him after he insisted that it meant 'so much' to him and just chose to smile.

John and Chelsea put all of the groceries away, and John got a beer from the fridge. "Do you want something to drink? I have wine if you want." She shook her head and told him a beer was fine, much to his surprise. "You drink beer?" She laughed and took it from him. "Yes, I drink beer. I'm not that picky." They made their way to the living room and decided to watch a movie. "I don't really have too many chick flicks, Chels. It's mostly action movies." Chelsea made her way over to his collection and pulled _Die Hard_ from the shelf. "This one—I love these movies." John shook his head again and put the movie in the player. "I love how you can just be one of the guys. I mean…" Chelsea laughed and silenced him. "Yeah, I know—hence why I have almost entirely guy friends. It's a gift."

* * *

At some point during the movie, Chelsea laid down with her head resting against John's thigh. When it ended John carefully lifted her head and threw a blanket over her, not wanting to risk waking her up by carrying her to her room. He went to her room and got a pillow to support her head. John dimmed the lights and kissed the top of her head before making his way to his room, wondering how he lucked out on such a great girl.

* * *


	3. Maybe

**Hey Everyone! I know I last posted an update list...but this fic just keeps calling to me :) I am working on the update for "Rock This Country"...you can ask Gabby. haha 3**

**I'm cleaning/organizing this week, plus I'm starting work again. You know what that means: less frequent updates. Sorry--I'll try to work something out.**

**Thanks for reviewing/alerting: 101mizzpoet101, Inday, Takersgurl35, justkimmy, JaSamfan33, Queen Chaos-Hardy, JCEdgeRKO, and cenasy2jortongurl45.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm loving all of your guesses about their future. You have no idea :)**

Chelsea rolled over from her spot on the couch and rubbed her eyes. She didn't remember seeing the end of the movie and realized she had passed out. Chelsea quietly padded into her bedroom to get her toiletry bag and moved to the bathroom. She washed her face, pulled her hair halfway back, and changed into yoga pants. When she finished her morning routine, Chelsea once again padded to John's room. She peaked inside the open door and found him sprawled out across his bed, wearing nothing but sweatpants. A small smile formed on her face when she heard John groan as she quietly closed his door so as not to disturb him.

She made her way to the kitchen and pulled out some breakfast food. She was careful not to knock the pans against each other as she took them from the cabinet and began heating them up. _Let's see…I think just bacon and eggs. Maybe I'll make pancakes if he's still hungry._ Chelsea got to work on breakfast and started on a list of what she planned on making the rest of the day. She figured she could start softening butter for the baking later on and set it on the countertop. The coffee was finally ready, and she poured herself a cup before going back to check on the bacon.

* * *

John slept better than he had in a while. It was refreshing to finally have some company again—being alone was starting to get to him. He laid face-down in the pillows a while before he heard the faint sounds of someone cooking and smelled what he knew was bacon. A large grin appeared on his face before he jumped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. John stopped in the doorway and watched her move around. Chelsea was humming to herself and she flipped the bacon and went to pull eggs out of the refrigerator. He waited until she put the eggs down and was once again paying attention to the bacon before sneaking up on her.

John slowly moved towards Chelsea. She was too wrapped up in what she was doing to notice his movements behind her. When he was within reach, Chelsea went to move, and he made his move. He whispered in her ear and he reached out to her hips. "I love a woman who can cook." Chelsea screamed and almost slipped as she spun around to face him. "You, Jonathan Cena, are going to be the death of me. Why in the world would you sneak up on me like that? I almost had a heart attack! How long have you been watching me?" John wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stole a piece of bacon from the plate she was putting in the oven. "Long enough. How'd you sleep? I wasn't sure if you were a light sleeper so I was too scared to move you last night." Chelsea playfully smacked John's arm as he went for the bacon. "The only time I'm really a light sleeper is during thunderstorms. Those kind of freak me out. At boarding school I slept through a fire drill once—you would have been fine. Your couch is really comfy though so I was content there."

John nodded his head and sat down at the bar to watch her work. Chelsea handed him a cup of coffee just the way he liked it. "I don't remember telling you how I drink my coffee, Chels." She shrugged her shoulders and told him it was a lucky guess. "Is this information on some creepy stalker website? Seriously, how did you know?" Chelsea placed her hands on her hips and sighed at him. "See? You do think I'm some crazed fan. I knew it. John, I told you: lucky guess. I'm good at reading guys since I've spent the past five or six years surrounded by them." John threw his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I'm sorry! I was only kidding. I already told you that you're no longer a fan. You're like family now." Chelsea smirked and handed him a plate of food and set hers next to it before pouring juice for the two of them.

* * *

"Chels, I just want you to know that I'm hurt." Chelsea ignored the bite of food on her fork and stared at him. "What are you _talking_ about? What could I have possibly done in between making you breakfast and serving you breakfast?!" John pretended to pout, slid off the stool, and stood in front of her while pointing to himself. "I've been in here shirtless for almost an hour now, and you haven't even noticed!" Chelsea laughed so hard her sides hurt. "Oh my God. You have _so_ been hanging out with Randy too long. Are you kidding me? John, I noticed—just didn't make a big deal out of it. I see you shirtless _every single week_ on television. I mean…you've been filmed in a _thong_!" John clutched his chest where his heart was and backed out of the kitchen, yelling behind him. "That really hurts, Chelsea! I tell you how I feel, and you just make fun of me!"

Chelsea giggled and jumped from her stool, running after John. She found him lying on the couch, having already turned on a game. She launched herself on top of him. "John, I'm so sorry. How can I ever make it up to you?" John pretended not to notice the body on top of him, and when she attempted to block his view of the television, he looked right through her. "John?" He fought the smile he felt coming on and held his ground. Chelsea was beginning to think he might actually be a bit upset that she hadn't fawned over him. "John, I'm sorry. Internally, I was freaking out. I swear I was; I just didn't want you to think I was crazy." He still didn't show any sign of acknowledging her presence, so she had to think quickly. "Last chance, John. I'm going to have to resort to violence here." Still, nothing happened.

Chelsea slid down John's body a bid so that her head was at the crook of his neck, but John continued to ignore her. Chelsea smirked and started rapidly kissing John all over his neck. "Now that's more like it!" Chelsea giggled as she moved off of him and went back to the kitchen. "Wait! My neck liked the attention!" Chelsea shook her head and went to finish her breakfast. John soon joined her, and they goofed off while eating.

* * *

John insisted on doing the dishes since Chelsea cooked so she decided to start on some of the cooking. She decided to cook the Italian sausage first—some for spaghetti and some for sandwiches. John wanted to go work out and asked if she wanted to go with him. "I really need to stay here and do all of this. I'll work on my paper while I'm at it. I'll go with you next time." John came behind her and pressed her into the stove, dipping his finger in the spaghetti sauce. "Mmm, I think I'll have to marry you to get your family recipe for this stuff. Next time? Good, now I don't have to fight you to stay with me every weekend." Chelsea laughed and backed John away from her. "We'll see about that. Go work out—I'll be here when you get back."

* * *

John spent a few hours at the gym before heading back to his house. He dropped his gym bag by the front door and went to check on Chelsea in the kitchen. "Smells amazing in here!" John walked through the entry but didn't find Chelsea there. "Chels? Where are you?" John heard her respond from the living room and turned to leave before he noticed a bowl of cookie batter and some fresh cookies next to it. He took one of the still warm cookies and set off to see what Chelsea was doing. John found her on the floor with books and paper spread all around her. "Do you want any help? You know, you could have gone in my office." Chelsea laughed and shook her head. "That's okay—desks curb my creativity. Well, that and I need to be nearby so I can switch cookie pans out. Do you like them? I already finished all the food." John emphatically nodded his head and jogged back to the kitchen. "You finished already?" Chelsea followed John back to the kitchen and showed him his now stocked fridge. "There's gumbo and jambalaya on the stove, too. We can do one tonight and the other tomorrow—then leftovers for whenever." John went to hug her but was rejected. "Normally I would, but I just showered. You can hug me _after_ you're clean."

* * *

Chelsea finished up her homework while John watched television. The sun was beginning to set as they were getting ready for dinner when there was a knock at the door. "Oh no." Chelsea pulled two bowls down and looked at John. "Chels, I thought they were kidding. Honestly. I didn't think they actually planned on showing up." She shrugged her shoulders and stared at him. "What are you talking about? I don't care if you have friends over." John swallowed and made his way to the front door while Chelsea pulled down a couple more bowls.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you were serious." Randy Orton frowned at his best friend. "Nice to see you, too, bro. We thought you needed some company. I mean, you're here all alone. Adam and Dave will be here after their house show. Man, you never cooked like this before when we were at your house—smells great! I'll call the guys and tell them not to eat before they get here." Just then Chelsea came out of the kitchen and froze upon seeing who was at the door. John looked between Chelsea and Randy not quite sure how to handle the situation. "John, you didn't tell me you already had company. Sorry—I'm Randy. Nice to meet you…" Chelsea stepped forward and shook his hand. "Chelsea." There was an awkward silence that she decided needed to be broken. "Umm, John and I were just about to eat. I made jambalaya and gumbo. Come sit down, and I'll get you something to eat and drink. What would you like?" The two of them left John standing in the living room. "Here you go, Randy. Umm, I'm going to go check on John." Randy nodded his head and started eating.

"John? Are you okay? Shouldn't you be happy to see your best friend?" Chelsea lightly touched his arm, bringing him out of his trance. John lightly pulled her into a hug. "I am happy to see him. I just wish I could have warned you. When the three of them get here…it's going to get kind of loud and crazy." Chelsea laughed and dragged him to the kitchen to eat. "I thrive in loud and crazy. No worries—you need to chill out." She got food for them and sat down to eat.

* * *

Three hours later, Chelsea and Randy acted like they'd known each other for years. When the doorbell rang a second time, she jumped up to get it. "Oh, sorry, we must have the wrong house." Chelsea smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "No, John and Randy are in the living room. Come on in—I kept dinner warm for you two." Adam Copeland and Dave Bautista stepped inside and saw their other two friends inside. Chelsea brought their bowls out to them in the living room along with two beers. Dave looked up at her from his seat and turned to John. "Man, if she was anyone's girlfriend but yours…I'd be stealing her from you. Where did you find her?" John fumbled with his beer and looked at Chelsea, who was laughing hysterically. "It's really not that funny, Chels. Uh, we're not together—just friends. I ran her over that day of filming." Adam laughed at pointed at her. "You ran over _her_, and you're not dating? Well, in that case: Hi, I'm Adam. You can share a bed with me tonight." Chelsea quickly found herself on John's lap. "Hey! What gives?!" John wrapped an arm around her waist and told his friends to back off.

* * *

After a long argument as to who would sleep where, Dave got Chelsea's room while Randy and Adam each got a couch. Chelsea wound up sleeping with John in his oversized bed. Everyone said their goodnights and made their way to their respective sleeping areas. Chelsea crawled into bed and poked John in the arm. "Don' get any ideas, Mister." John chuckled and threw his arm across her stomach. "You know, I think you're going to sleep here every weekend. You're soft and cuddly—two very great things when you're talking about a woman in bed." Chelsea giggled and closed her eyes, never once thinking about how many girls would kill to be in her position. John lay awake for a few more minutes, thinking about his friends' comments from earlier.

* * *

Chelsea cooked for all four boys on Sunday before she had to leave. Randy stopped Chelsea on her way out the door. "You should come to the show tomorrow night. We can get you backstage if you want." John could have smacked himself in the head for forgetting to ask her. Chelsea smiled as the guys entered their numbers in her cell phone. "Yeah, uh, I'll call you or John tomorrow afternoon. I mean, I already have tickets but maybe before the show I'll come hang out." Adam raised an eyebrow, "You coming with your boyfriend?" She laughed and informed her newest friends that she was indeed single and that she was going with a couple of girlfriends for a change. John bid Chelsea farewell until tomorrow and confirmed her visit for next weekend. Chelsea couldn't help but laugh on the way back to school. _Who would have thought…_

* * *


	4. The Show

**Hey Everyone! It's been too long since I updated. This fic has been invading my sleep again, so I decided to let the muses free. This one is a fairly short chapter...I'm not 100 thrilled with it and hope to make the 'weekend' chapter a bit more up to par.**

**Thanks for reviewing/alerting: grleviathan, gurl42069, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Cena07, xtobelovedx, pinkshadow89, SKYE-07, Pondlili, justkimmy, 101mizzpoet101, Takersgurl35, Inday, and Orton Addict.**

**I hope this is at least an okay chapter for all of you--let me know what you think :)**

"John still isn't answering his phone." Chelsea had been calling him for a half hour with no answer, and she was now at the arena with no information. Elizabeth parked the car and grabbed her purse. "Didn't the others give you their numbers? Call one of them." Chelsea hesitated for a moment before deciding it was her only option at the moment.

Randy was stretching in the arena when his phone started buzzing. He didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. "Hey, Randy? It's Chelsea. I can't get a hold of John and wondered if maybe you could help me out?" Randy told her to wait by the front doors and that he would come get her. Chelsea couldn't help but laugh when several teenage girls started screaming when he came to the door. "Maybe you should have sent someone else?" Randy shook his head and ushered her inside. "I didn't think they'd be here so early. My bad. Oh, and John has been busy with promos for a while now. Right now he's with the Circle of Champions kids. I'll take you there while I go work out." Chelsea nodded and tried not to giggle at her friends' awestruck faces upon standing so close to the Legend Killer.

Chelsea hugged Randy before he went to finish his workout and stood in the doorway of the meeting room. Elizabeth and Marie decided to watch the rest of Randy's warm-ups, so Chelsea had some time to herself. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched John converse with the little boy next to him. He was oblivious to her presence until one of the little girls started pouting. "Hey now, what's wrong?" She pointed in Chelsea's direction and stuck her bottom lip out. "She's looking at you like my mom looks at my dad." John laughed and told her the woman was just a friend before promising to throw her his hat at the show. "I couldn't lie to my biggest fan." She seemed satisfied with that answer and all was well again. Chelsea slipped away not wanting to upset any more of the kids and found a trunk to sit on while she waited.

* * *

John jogged out of the room fifteen minutes later and flipped open his phone to call Chelsea before he noticed her engrossed in a book down the hall. "You come to visit your favorite person in the world at a wrestling show and I catch you reading a book?" Chelsea giggled and yelped when John snatched her book out of her hands. "Adam's book? You can't like him; I forbid it." She shimmied to the edge of the trunk while John placed his hands on either side of her legs. "One: what are you going to do about it, _dad?_ And two: who said you were my favorite person in the world? You like that little girl more than me, so I'm exploring my options. Adam was willing to share a bed this weekend so I think he would be willing to—" John clamped a hand over her mouth, "Dad? Oh, I'll show you. As for Adam: not happening. You're _my_ girl." Chelsea's eyes got big as she put her hands on John's shoulders. "_You're_ girl, huh? You're just lucky I like you enough to put up with you." Chelsea's laugh could be heard down the halls as John picked her up and twirled her around.

* * *

Chelsea and her friends eventually took their ringside seats before the show started. Marie and Elizabeth couldn't stop talking about getting to watch the guys workout while Chelsea was just excited they were having a good time. John tossed his hat her way when he came to the ring, causing a small riot in the girls' section. Chelsea saw the disappointment on the faces of the children around them and decided to give it to one of the boys behind her. When her friends shot her looks, Chelsea laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll just steal one this weekend when I go visit him if I decide it's that important."

* * *

The girls didn't have time to wait around after the show because of their early morning classes the next morning. Chelsea promised John before the show that she would call him the second she walked into her room so he knew she was safe. She was shocked to find out John beat them home when she called. "Well I'm sorry we don't drive like crazy people. We were a bit more focused on making it home in one piece." John laughed from his end of the phone as he got into bed. "I'm still in one piece." Chelsea sighed and turned the light off. "Go to bed, John. You have to be up early for work tomorrow." He yawned out a 'goodnight' before hanging up to a peaceful night's sleep, thinking about their upcoming weekend.


	5. Bad Weather

**Hey All! Well, this is consuming my thoughts as of the past couple of days. Tho, if this only gets 3 reviews (like a certain other fic I just updated) I may have to go on hiatus for a really long time to get 'it' back. I hope you all like this chapter--it was fairly inspired by recent events in my life.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I tried to get this one out a bit quicker for all of you ;)**

**Let me know what you think!**

Chelsea couldn't believe how hard it was already raining. Her afternoon classes were cancelled because of the bad weather moving in. The university claimed they didn't want students out on campus with all of it, and no one was complaining. Chelsea hated driving in the rain so she decided to leave early to beat the weather. She was currently parked in John's driveway, trying to take a nap rather unsuccessfully. Chelsea pulled a pad of paper from her bag to make a meal list for John when her mobile started ringing. _Speak of the devil._ "Hey, John. Wait, slow down…I can't hear you over this weather." He took a deep breath and started again. "Chelsea, I don't want you driving in this weather. As much as I miss you, I think you should just stay in your dorm this weekend. I mean it: do _not_ leave your room." She giggled from her end of the phone. "It's too late—I'm in your driveway." That was the end of the conversation because John hung up on her, leaving Chelsea with the distinct feeling she was in trouble for something.

* * *

John sped into his driveway ten minutes later, jumped out of his car, and rushed over to hers. Chelsea suddenly found herself in John's arms, standing in the pouring rain. "John, it's okay, I'm fine." He snapped out of his trance and pulled Chelsea towards the house. "Sorry, let's get you dry. I'll grab your stuff from the car when it's now raining so hard. Don't ever do this to me again. I'm giving you a key before you leave this weekend, too. What would you have done if I hadn't gotten off the set early? I don't want you sitting in my driveway for hours—you'll have a key to get in the house from now on." He unlocked the front door and turned on the lights in the foyer. "Oh my gosh, your house is _freezing_!" John nodded while he stripped down to his boxers. "I'm going to grab a couple of towels. Why don't you get out of those wet clothes? I'll be right back." Chelsea was shivering too much to focus in on his instructions and instead sunk to the floor to curl up. John came back with a towel draped on his shoulders as well as one in his hand for her. "Chelsea! Okay, come here." He gently pulled her up and reached for the hem of her shirt. "Lift your arms so I can get this off please." She shakily raised her arms only to immediately cover herself again after he finished. John wrapped Chelsea's upper body in the towel and reached under it to remove her jeans.

When her wet clothes lay in a pile with his, John picked Chelsea up and carried her to the couch. "I'm sorry, Chels. I shouldn't have kept you out there in the rain like that. Are you warming up any?" John pulled her as close to his body as he could get her and began rubbing her back and shoulders through the towel. She nodded into his chest and wiggled into him a bit more, trying to get as much body heat from him as possible. "I'm going to get the quilt from my bed—just a second." Chelsea moaned in protest, to no avail, and tried to push herself into the couch in the meantime. John returned quickly and insisted on taking the two wet towels away before scooting back on the couch with Chelsea. She was happy to be on the inside of the couch getting the benefit of both his body heat and the little warmth the fabric provided. Soon, she let out a small yawn, and John insisted they take a nap and figure dinner out later. She was happy to oblige and was quickly asleep, breathing slowly and evenly into John's neck.

* * *

Several hours later Chelsea woke, still wrapped up in John's arms. "I think I nap more at your house than anywhere else." She smiled hearing the rumble from his laugh in his chest. "I nap more with you here than anytime else. I think that makes you a good influence on me. I'm not crushing you am I?" She nodded her head and pushed against him so that he would roll to his back. "No, but you have got to be the most warm-blooded male I've ever encountered. My skin feels like it's on fire." John slowly rubbed circles on her lower back, bringing Chelsea back to the alarming reality that she was only wearing her bra and panties. John noticed her tense up and gently grabbed her upper arms. "Are you okay?" She nervously laughed, placed her palms on his chest, and raised herself up a bit to look down at him. "John, I'm wrapped up in your quilt, on your couch, _in my underwear_…does that not strike you as odd?" He merely laughed at her and pulled on her neck to kiss her forehead. John stared into her deep blue eyes and mustered his best 'come hither' voice. "Baby girl, the fact that you're even wearing underwear is odd. Normal would be you under this blanket with me wearing absolutely nothing, begging me for more." Chelsea crinkled her nose at him and rolled off the couch with the quilt wrapped around her. She looked up at him from the floor and shook her head. "You are such a whore."

John grinned at her retreating form. "You love me!" She laughed from his bedroom as she pulled one of John's button-down shirts from a hanger. She was buttoning up the last of the buttons when she made it back into the living room and crawled back under the quilt with him. "Feel better?" She nodded and smiled, then gasped as John slid his hands under the bottom of the shirt. "Just because I can't see as much skin doesn't mean I don't know it's there. By the way, you're only allowed to walk around in my clothes from now on." Chelsea couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Yeah, yeah, whore. What do you want for dinner?" He patted her butt and told her that he'd already ordered pizza.

* * *

Sunday came quickly, and Chelsea was in no hurry to return to her dorm room. "I got nothing I needed to get accomplished done this weekend thanks to you." John pouted at her and pulled Chelsea in for a hug. "I'm sorry—forgive me? Next week I'll let you get whatever you need to done." She sighed and shook her head, something she realized she was doing much more of lately. "I let you get away with too much. I'll see you Friday, and I'll call you when I make it back in one piece." She took her key ring back from him with the new key he had just added to it. "Bye babe, see you Friday." She laughed when John smacked her bottom as she got into her car. "Whore."

* * *


End file.
